Honey & The Bee
by xXAudio-SyndromeXx
Summary: Sollux and Karkat hangout...they do something that they never imagined.


Honey & The Bee

Warning: If you do not like boy/boy or NSFW. Turn back now! Don't say I haven't warned you.

It was a fairly nice day in Alternia. Sollux Captor was coding as usual and Karkat was being…well, himself. Sollux started getting bored and decided he would go visit Karkat. He hasn't heard from Karkat in a while so he wanted to make sure he was okay. He walked out the door and was on his way to Karkat's hive. Karkat was laying on his couch with a angry grin on his face. He was probably thinking about something. Sollux finally got to his hive and knocked on the door. Karkat sighed, got up, and answered the door. "Hey kk. I just wanted to check on you. Is everything alright?" Sollux looked at his friend, concerned. "I'm fine…" He said walking back to the couch. Sollux followed him and closed the door behind him. "So, what do you want to do?" Sollux asked. "No clue." Karkat said laying back down. Sollux decided to sit on the floor instead. Before Sollux got to say anything, Karkat was fast asleep. Sollux smiled and looked at him. He liked Karkat for a while now but he wasn't sure how to show him. He blushed and slowly leaned in and kissed him. Good thing Karkat didn't wake up. Sollux quickly sat back down like nothing happened. He blushed more and looked down at the floor. "Ugh…Sollux?" Karkat said opening his eyes. "Uh, Yeah?" Sollux looked at his friend. "Why did you stop?" Karkat said smiling a little. "Stop what?" He said. Before he knew, Karkat leaned in and kissed him. "That." Karkat grinned. Sollux was shocked. Did he like him back? "Want me to kiss you more?" Sollux looked at him. He nodded. Sollux climbed on top of him and kissed him, wrapping his tongue around his. "Mmmm…Sol." Karkat moaned. Sollux reached for his horns and started rubbing them. Karkat tried to hold in his moans but he failed."Mmm..Sollux!" Karked moaned, blushing. "Do you like that?" Sollux said smirking. Karkat nodded. "Are you ready for more, kk?" Sollux said, tugging at Karkat's shirt. "Y-Yes.." Karkat said, looking up at him. Sollux pulled off Karkat's shirt, deepening the kiss. Sollux nibbled at Karkat's ear, working his way down to his chest. Karkat let out a moan and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop teasing me and get inside of me!" Karkat whispered in his ear. "Are you sure kk?" Sollux stopped licking and looked up at him with a grin. "Yes, just get inside of me." He said closing his eyes again. "Okay then." Sollux started unbuttoning Karkat's pants and sliding them off. "Hey no fair! You have to take your pants and shrit off too!" Karkat said looking at him. "Oh, I forgot." Sollux slid off his pants and shirt. He slowly slid off Karkat's boxers, showing his hard member. Sollux leaned down and licked the tip of it, teasingly. "M-More!" Karkat moaned. Sollux started sucking on it, using his to tongue to lick it. "F-Faster!" Karkat said. Sollux sucked on it faster, moaning while doing so. All of a sudden, Karkat had an unusual feeling. " Sollux..….I-I think I'm going to-'" Before Karkat could finish his sentence, Karkat let out red fluid into Sollux's mouth. "Mmmm…" Sollux swallowed all of it and smiled at him. "Are you ready for the next step?' Sollux said, looking at him. Karkat slowly nodded. Sollux slid of his boxers and pushed Karkat's knees to his chest. "Do you want both of them or one?" Sollux asked. "What do you mean?" Karkat said. "I have two of everything, remember?" Sollux grinned. "Oh, lets try one first." Karkat said, kind of nervous. "Alright then." Sollux said. He put one of his Throbbing members in front of Karkat's entrance. "Ready?" Sollux asks. "Yep. Bring it on." Karkat says. Sollux slams one of his dicks in his entrance and thrusts in and out. "Ah! Sollux! F-Faster!" Karkat moans. So, Sollux goes faster, grinning. Karkat grabs onto Sollux's waist and kisses him deep. "I-Ah…Love you kk!" Sollux struggles to get the words out his mouth. "I love you..mph! Too Sol!" Karkat says. Sollux goes faster and faster until Sollux climaxed inside of Karkat. Sollux slowly pulled out one of his members, panting. Yellow fluid leaked out of Karkat onto the couch, staining it. "W-Wanna…try two?" Sollux asks Karkat. Karkat slowly nods. This time, Sollux puts both of his members at Karkat's entrance. "Ready?" Sollux looks up at Karkat. "Wait..Let's get in a different position." Karkat says laying Sollux down and gets on top of his two members. "Okay, now I'm ready." Karkat says. Sollux struggles to get both of them but he does. "Ah! Karkat you are so tight!" Sollux says, thrusting in and out. "Mmmmm! Sollux! Don't stop!" Karkat starts bouncing up and down on his two members. Yellow cum was gushing out of Karkat's entrance. "Ah! F-Faster!" Karkat moans. Sollux went even faster. Sollux finally pulled out and kissed the top of Karkat's head. "I love you so much, my little honey bee" Sollux says. "I love you too." Karkat says smiling back.


End file.
